


In the Lion's Den

by waywarddreamer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Mages - Freeform, Teasing, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, finger riding, haha do u get the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: Yennefer watches Triss sleep and falls in love all over again.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Yennefer never thought she would ever feel this warmth thrumming in her chest, consuming all of her senses. Never thought she would find someone to make her feel so at peace. That she would be able to find someone who would love her just for her. Not when she was ridiculed because of her twisted spine nor after she had ascended. First, for her looks. Then, for her power. It was difficult to distinguish who truly cared for her and who wanted to use her for her own personal gain, but she had finally found the one.

The one who when she wakes up from nightmares of her past, will rub her back, whispering sweet nothings until she feels safe enough to fall asleep. The one that when she feels that loneliness creeping back in will do everything in her power to remind Yennefer that she is loved. The one who would stay with her for hours in bed just to watch her sleep.

Today it’s her turn to watch her lover.

It was early, the sun was just peeking out from beyond the horizon and the first sunrays of the day were coming in through the window and landing on Triss’s skin. She could see Triss’s freckles stand out in the morning light, spanning from her cheek all the way down to her shoulders. They always reminded her of little stars. She gave a gentle kiss to the ones on her shoulder, smiling when Triss didn’t even move. Yennefer didn’t know how long she watched Triss sleep but it was long enough for more sunlight to come through and land on her face revealing her chestnut hair. It looked golden-red in the sunlight.

“My little lion,” Yennefer breathed, taking in her lover. Her eyes drifting down to the curves of Triss's body, half of it concealed by the blanket. Her hair was mostly laid to one side revealing a purple mark on the left side of the neck. Yennefer biting down on her lip, resisting the urge to wake her up and continue from last night. She wanted to pull her in closer, feel her chest rise against her own, lay her head over her shoulder, close her eyes again and drown out the rest of the world. But then she couldn’t see Triss and all her beauty so she stayed still.

_Stop staring at me._

Triss’s voice cut through all her thoughts. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were turning up into a smile. She slowly opened her eyes, staring into Yennefer’s amethyst ones. They didn’t pull away from each other gaze. Similar to when they first saw each other-truely saw each other. Yennefer remembered feeling free. There were no walls in Triss’s eyes just open curiosity and not even a hint of fear, the first time she saw someone with no agenda. It reminded her of who she used to be, of her innocence back when she was young. In believing in the true good of people even when she was treated worse than the pigs and sold for less than one.

In Yennefer’s eyes, they conveyed all walls, even the confidence that shined through them were not true. There were whispers there, secrets, begging for Triss to unlock them figure out what truely laid at this dangerous mages heart. What made her one of the best that Tissaia every taught and she wouldn’t stop until she found out what it was. Who knew it would lead to this.

_Stop being so beautiful._

She finally answered, loving the fact that Triss’s eyes sparkled at the compliment but her eyes held a spark of mischief. Yennefer raising an eyebrow at her response, she knew that Triss was up to something.

_I don’t know what you’re doing. But you are not getting a round two, Yen._

And with that Triss turned over, snuggling herself deeper into the covers, as she pretends to go to sleep. The move exposing her back now to the sunlight, and Yennefer’s eyes were drawn to the scratches there that she left last night. There was a pause, the room seemed to get smaller as silence reigned between the two.

Triss smirked to herself against her pillow, unable to see the stare that Yennefer was giving her but she could definitely feel it. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her waist roughly pulling her back towards Yennefer, she felt her nails dig into their skin on her hips.

“And who would you be to stop me,” she said lowly, voice full of warning and still husky from sleep, nibbling on Triss’s ear. “I know just how to convince you.”

Yennefer’s hands slipping underneath the cover, trailing down Triss’s stomach while also laying kisses to her neck.

“I know just how to make you squirm.” she breathed into Triss’s ears, beginning to lock her arms as Triss began to strain against her, moans falling out of her mouth.

They weren’t going to be sleeping anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are no longer sleeping.

Yennefer kisses Triss’s ear while she slightly rubs over her clit, the first tease of many. The mage arches immediately into her touch, her head is thrown back into Yennefer’s shoulder. Her soft hair landing on her shoulders and reaching up to tickle Yennefer’s nose.

  
“Cheater.”

Yennefer smiles at the comment but does not deny it. Her legs are locked around Triss, preventing her from moving. She speeds up her stroking and adding pressure to her touch, feeling the slick gather between her fingers. Triss moans right into her ear sending a rumble of pleasure through her body at the familiar sound. Her neck is exposed, and Yennefer nips at the gentle skin, sucking down on it harshly, leaving another hickey on it, bigger than the one she left last night.

  
The sunlight is pouring through the window, giving her a view of her next meal. Triss’s ass press against her front, making her own pussy begin to throb painfully in between her own thighs. She tries to suppress a moan that was about to slip out. If Triss knew it was getting to her, she could easily lose control and she is not giving it up this morning.

“Round two?” she asks, laughter clear in her voice.

Triss is soaking her fingers and the bedsheets below her already. Clearly she had been awake for longer than Yennefer thought. Triss says nothing, instead biting her lips, making an attempt to close her legs, trapping Yennefer’s hand from going any further. This was the game that she wants to play. Yennefer’s grin turns sinister, excitement thrumming in her veins.

  
She takes her hand away from her clit and travels up to her nipples, Triss’s weak spot. Instead of jerking into her touch, she stills, trying to control herself. Yennefer doesn’t stop, knowing its only a matter of time before she gives in. She rubs a thumb over the hard buds before circling them. A slight shiver in Triss’s legs begins to start. With her other hand, she runs it over Triss's belly, drumming lightly over it the tense muscles. Triss closes her eyes, trying to compose herself, ignoring the wandering hands over her body, ignoring the clenching of her pussy as it pulses with arousal.

Triss manages to allow a hand, to dig into her offender’s hip, kissing right underneath Yennefer’s chin, grinding down slightly back against her. Yennefer’s lilac eyes seem to glow staring down at Triss with pure unadulterated hunger, taking her lips in her own, harshly. She bites down, hearing Triss hiss into her teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yennefer moans into her lover’s mouth, she can still taste herself from last night on the girl’s lips.

Triss’s tongue is fighting against her own, pulling each other in deeper. Triss was always enthralled by her taste, so it was quite easy to distract her. She didn’t feel the fingers at her entrance until it was too late. Triss gasped at the intrusion, her legs being forced apart as Yennefer takes her with ease.

Yennefer breaks the kiss, her only focus on fucking her lover as hard as she could. Triss is whining in her hold, almost to a point of tears at how good it felt. She feels perfect around her fingers, two of them inside of her while her thumb rubbed over Triss’s clit.

It’s torture for her lover, not being able to move as she normally would be. Triss would no doubt be meeting her thrusts if she could, never a patient one. Triss’s breathing began to get uneven, and Yennefer knows its about time. She slides another finger in stretching her some more. Yennefer is not done. She curls them up beginning to hit that coveted spot as she thrusts upwards. Triss’s eyes are rolling in the back of her head, and her arms are straining against Yennefer’s. Her fingers slow watching Triss’s hips attempt to move down to meet her thrusts. It’s right there at the edge, but Yennefer stops pulling out of her right before her orgasm hits.

“You never answered my question.”

Triss’s mouth drops open, trying to process what has just happened. Yennefer laughs, before kissing a corner of her mouth, releasing her hold on her lover. Oh, she was pissed off. Triss was glaring at her, as she withdrew her hand from the covers, and tasted her lover’s arousal, slowly licking it off. Triss’s eyes narrow even further at the sight, her right eyebrow twitching slightly.

  
“What a shame.” She finishes, licking up the mess that she had left on her fingers.

Yennefer was on her back in a fifth of a second. Triss is on top of her, eyes wild with anger and deep with lust. It looks like she’s going to kill her. Yennefer has never been more turned on in her life.

Triss takes her hand, positioning it right above her body and sits down on her fingers taking them once again. It takes Yennefer a good minute before she’s processing what is happening and the sight alone makes her mouth water. Triss is fucking herself hard on her hand, so much so, that her arousal is dripping into the palm of her hand.

“Round two.” Triss manages out in between heated breaths.

She leans down, grabbing onto Yennefer’s other hand and pulls it above her head. She leans in closer, riding her hand, and Yennefer is lost in the sight. She’s arching her back slightly into her hand, her hair is wild and glowing around her, swung over to one side. She can see her body is slightly sweaty from exertion. She wants to taste her. The hand on her wrist gets tighter once she feels Yennefer begin to shift. Triss fucks herself even harder, preventing her from moving. There is no one to get in the way of her orgasm this time.

Grinding down one more time onto Yennefer’s hand, her legs spread apart as she came. Yennefer watches her muscles twitch as the orgasm pulses through her lover, her wetness sliding down her wrist. She thrusts up, to help Triss finish riding it out, some of it dripping down onto her stomach. Triss falls down into her embrace, their foreheads touching as they both breathe heavily. Yennefer’s hand grab onto her lover’s hips, keeping her steady, waiting for her eyes to open, to see that stunning brown.

She adores this woman, and she’ll make sure she knows it. Yennefer lifts her other hand, caressing her cheek as she comes down, the afterglow clear in her eyes. She presses a kiss to her brow, smiling when her nose scrunches up and a giggle falls out of Triss’s mouth. She allows for Triss to fall back into her embrace, wrapping her arms around the women on top of her. A mischevious smile splits her face, before she squeezes Triss's ass. 

“Round three?”

“Yennefer!”

The resulting scream sounds out throughout the cabin, followed by hearty laughter, the first of many more that warm summer day.


End file.
